


Yellow Carnation

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Yukina and Lisa has always been friends since childhood. Lisa would take care of Yukina whenever she neglects her own health. This grew into a bond deeper than friendship. Lisa loves her more as a friend. But, does Yukina see her the same way?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Series: Fanfiction! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 37





	Yellow Carnation

_What do you want for breakfast?_

_Something simple._

_Bacon and eggs it is♡_

Lisa got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She placed a pan on the stove and turned it on, waited it to heat and cracked the eggs. She finished everything off with placing the food inside a container and put it inside her bag.

Lisa sighed and washed the pans she used, when her body suddenly jerked forward. She coughed blood which sprayed on the counter. What she saw next was a flower. A small yellow flower. A carnation. Lisa wiped the blood and softly cried, throwing the carnation away.

"Yukina..."

*****

"Imai-san, is something wrong?" Sayo shouldered her guitar case. "Ah, nothing... Just thinking of something..." Lisa replied, realizing she was spacing out. "You seem like you need someone to talk to." Sayo looked at her, "I'm here."

"Well, who was the first to confess, was it you or Tsugumi?" Lisa asked, "Tsugumi. Why are you asking?" Sayo went to the nearest vending machine and picked out a drink. "Well, did you see the signs?" Sayo shook her head, "Not really... She just blurted it out one day." Lisa seemed to be deep in thought and felt something in her throat. "Imai-san, your mouth..."

"Hu-" Lisa opened her mouth to asked but bent over and coughed out the same flower. "Imai-san, are you okay?!" Sayo helped her up as she coughed some blood. "I'm fine now..." Lisa said, wiping the blood off her face. "I gotta go..." she shouldered her bag and ran into the rain.

"Is it the Hanasaki disease?"

*****

Lisa didn't make it to her room. Along the way in the hall, she had been choking over and over again, blood and carnations dripped out. She hacked and coughed as if she had gotten the plague. Eventually she fell on the floor, a few steps away from her room.

Her vision blurred, tears dripping on the floor. She picked up a carnation and saw that it was different. It was no longer yellow.

It was bright red.

*****

_Sayo, have you seen Lisa?_

_Not after she ran out of the studio in the rain._

_What is it, Minato-san?_

_Well,_

_I've been thinking of her lately._


End file.
